A substance may be applied to an article by extrusion of the substance through a nozzle via an automated process. Throughout the process, residue of the substance may build up at the tip of the nozzle. This residue may interfere with the flow of the substance from the tip of the nozzle and/or may negatively affect the shape of the extrusion. Accordingly, the nozzle must be manually cleaned at various junctures throughout the application process. The precautions associated with the need to utilize manual cleaning steps in an otherwise automated process increase cycle time and drive up manufacturing costs.